A Dragoness Rising: The Story of Feng Xiu
by goldxtanuki
Summary: A young life turned abruptly upside down, to one day become a general driven by determination. Filled with hardships, betrayal, vengeance, and learning to trust once more, this is the story of Feng Xiu, from life to death. (Rating is guaranteed to go up in the future.)


It was an early evening in late January of 189; a beautiful yet cold one at that, with orange and pink spreading across the vast sky. Gentle yet chilling winds blew across the land to cause shivers to do down anyone's spines. Thankfully enough, there wasn't any snow on the ground, and it was just a cold day today. Winter may be nearing its end, but warmth was still necessary. However, it was safe to say that some were enjoying it peacefully.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for others.

A nicely sized group with two horse pulled wagons filled with items in tow, to be believed as a group of simple travelers, were far from high to even neutral spirits. Each and every one, dressed in warm clothing and looking peculiar; many were downcast, others were angry. There were some confused, crying children among the group and their parents trying to calm them down while trying their best to answer their questions. Stress covered the faces of the women while most of the men looked ready to snap in anger.

Behind them a long mile back rested the safe walls of a city, getting farther and farther away as they trekked on.

In the front of this group was an auburn haired male with blazing amber eyes, wearing a warm cotton wool coat over his orange and white hanfu, walking at a somewhat fast pace, keeping true to the dirt trail before him while his thoughts were in a furious whirl. His amber eyes were all ablaze with livid disappointment, hands clenching tightly with his brows furrowing.

"Unfair," he snarled. "It's unfair! How could they do this to us?! How corrupt do you have to be to blame innocent boys?!" Needless to say, he was angry, and for good reason. Alongside him was a young looking woman who seemed to be in her forties, with long, braided black hair, a cotton wool coat like his, a light blue dress, and a bundle in her arms held close to her chest. Her face showed depression, yet her light blue eyes showed different.

"It is not like that were fully innocent," she stated quietly. "They were troublemakers, but they wouldn't plan to kill anyone." He was silent, and it allowed her to continue. "I know you're upset; I am too-," she told him before the man interrupted by stopping in his tracks and spinning around to face her.

"I'm MORE than UPSET! I'm fucking LIVID!" He shouted, causing the people behind them to stop and watch on in half silence. "There was so much we could have done! So much I could have done! Now look where we are!" His tone was harsh and carrying stress. The woman was taken back by his sudden snap, even when it was necessary for him to feel this way, but her face would soon scrunch up by the sound of crying erupted from within her arms. It was a baby- a little girl, and the infant looked no older than three months. Hot tears streamed down her face as she wailed, and her mother looked upon her while bouncing her gently while softly trying to hush her. The man's anger dispersed almost immediately and he stepped forward to stroke his fingers against the baby's face, using his thumbs to gingerly wipe her tears away.

"...I-I'm sorry, Jia," he told the woman as the child continued to whimper, his tone sounded guilty. "I didn't mean to snap at you, or at our little girl..." How could he yell like that? And at his own wife and daughter? He didn't know where to begin, and as he was about to step away, he felt the hand of an older man upon his shoulder. He stood quite tall, with dark auburn brown hair and blazing amber eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up, Liang," said the man. "You did everythin' you could to defend your son and his friends." The man known as Liang gazed up with a defeated gaze but before he could speak, the man spoke once more. "We all may've been exiled, but we'll stick together and find a new place to live. We've got your back, brother, just as you had Cheng's." The woman known as Jia would soon step close to Liang and gently lay her head briefly upon his shoulder.

"Feng Tao is right. I know you're very angry; I'm just as upset as you, but you did what you could, my dear. There is nothing we can do against the officials now. We have to move forward for the other affected families, and for our own." Her tone was soft in hopes to soothe her husband from his vexation, but he looked unsure- more unsure than he probably has ever been in his life. She removed her head upon hearing the sound of her baby fussing, and began to rock her ever so slowly and gently, followed by gentle hushes.

"But...," Feng Liang started, his head turning to his wife before looking on with hopelessness to the people before him. There must of been at least five to seven other families who joined him and his own, and despite the numbers, he knew for sure it was going to be dangerous from here on out. He had to give it to them though- the parents of the youngsters who had fingers pointed at them for attempted assassination were brave to follow, and it showed how much they loved their kids. Most if not all were rightfully angry, some were scared, some were determined- Determination... he caught a glimpse of it in some of the eyes of the other adults, and he envied them as if he knew they wanted to survive. What could he do for these people?

First things first though, he peered among the group, taking notice of several teenagers to spot a black haired boy of sixteen with a downcast expression. He was in the middle of being comforted by a younger girl with dark brown hair and sweet yet somber hazel eyes. Her concern over the boy was massive, he could tell by how she was touching and talking softly to him. He hated to do it, but he used his hand to gesture at him. "Come here, Cheng." The boy known as Cheng raised his head and looked over to the girl before sauntering his way over to his father, his head low as if ashamed to look up at him.

"Are you alright, son?" He placed his hands on his shoulders while leaning down to the boy's level.

"I-I'm fine...," Cheng softly replied with apprehension. "I just...I-I never...father, I never-" The moment the teen's voice cracked, Feng Liang pulls him into a hug and rubs his back, the older man closing his eyes briefly.

"I know...I know you would never think of killing someone. None of you would think like that." From what he knew, of course. "They only pointed you boys out because you liked to cause trouble and pull pranks."

"But they were harmless!" Cheng retorted while puling away. His eyes were stressed and becoming red from tears threatening to spill. "We never plan on hurting anyone, or kill anyone!"

"And you didn't kill anyone," Liang pointed out. "I know, and I believe you. This isn't your fault; it's the government officials of Taiyuan. I wish I could of fought back better, but I couldn't risk you, your mother, or your sister getting taken away or worse. I wish I could have fought back better for everyone else too..." He shuts his eyes once more with his hands balling into trembling fists. Feng Tao looked ready to comfort him, but another man, smaller than Tao but with dark brown hair and amber eyes, walked past him to get to Feng Liang.

"We can't act against the government, but if we all stick together, we'll be able to get by somehow."

"Da's right," Feng Tao agreed with his younger brother. "We can't fight the officials and make things worse, but we're part of the Feng clan. We must have the determination to make things work, no matter the cost or the situation we're in, just as our father told us many times." He used his other hand and pointed to the group of teens. "You stood up for those kids, and you can lead all of us to something better." Tao placed a hefty but encouraging hand on his brother's shoulder. "We just need a plan."

Liang, even in his useless state, knew the older man was right, but what kind of plan? Where could they go? How can he make sure this situation doesn't happen again? These people didn't have to join in exile but they did for the sake of their kids. Speaking of the kids, most of them were under seventeen, the youngest being infants like his daughter. The auburn haired man wrapped his brain around what he could muster and tried to develop an idea. It didn't take long, some seconds to a minute had passed and he soon raised his head up, and with a nod, he looked over at his wife Song Jia with their daughter, Feng Cheng, and his three brothers: Tao, Da, and Gengxin. Afterwards, he eyes the group and clears his throat before speaking, his confidence rising slowly.

"...I know we're in the middle of a plight," he started a bit shakingly. "but we all need to stick together and lean on each other's help to make it through. There's no way we can go and stay in another city or town. Even if our respective sons change, I refuse to watch the same mistake happen. That's why I've decided on something pretty crazy but what I feel is better for us." He paused to allow the people to take in what he said; all were in confusion but many were agreeing with his words already.

"I'm determined to see us live under better circumstances, for the sake of ourselves, our children, and their futures. That's why I've decided we all stand together and find ourselves a good spot to make ourselves a village we all can live in!" Mutters and whispers rose within the group. One of the men among them rose a hand to get noticed before vocally addressing his concerns.

"But a village means we'll become easy targets for thugs and bandits! How can we keep our children safe from attacks by them?"

Liang couldn't help but chuckle, a confident gleam in his eye as he placed a hand upon his chest. "I ain't Shiming the Brave for nothin'! My brothers and I will protect you and teach men like you how to fight, so this village I have in mind will be well protected and prosper the way I can see it being." The man still felt conflicted and Feng Liang held his hands out to the group. "We can do this, I know we can. Have faith and determination, and we'll make it through, I promise!"

The people were taken back by such passionate words of confidence, but they still felt a little unsure. A young girl, the same one who previously tried to comfort Feng Cheng, assuredly stepped forward not long after the mini speech. "I have faith and determination," she told Liang, who smiled as a silent positive response. Cheng's lips stretched into a gentle beam and the girl returned a fond one of her own.

"So do I," another voice rang.

"Me too."

"I'm determined!"

"I have faith!"

His plan was being accepted; Feng Liang suddenly felt so overwhelmed by positive comments but his amber eyes shone with . He couldn't believe this was the idea for him and everyone here. Song Jia moved to press against her beloved husband, an arm slinking around his body while holding her baby in the other comfortably. Liang reciprocated, his smile turning into a grin.

"It will take awhile, but it'll all be worth it in the end," he assured them further and the people were beginning to openly agree with hope in their hearts. Feng Tao looked on with pride as he watched his little brother confidently speak out, and a tear formed in the corner of his eyes. Quickly wiping it away, he came forth to extend a hand and ruffle Liang's auburn head.

"Spoken like a true leader, Shiming!"

Liang's expression changed to one of light embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "That's a strong way to describe me. I only said what I think is right, just like in Taiyuan."

"And that's why you should lead us," Tao suggested, earning a pair of wide eyes in his direction with raised brows.

"L-Lead? I can lead soldiers, but not a group filled with women and children." How could Feng Liang respond to something like that? "Why can't you do it? You're older and wiser, and you've always had a keener sense of the land than me." Though his tone was serious, he received a hearty laugh and a rough pat on his back- one that caused Liang to break away from Song Jia.

"Ya got that right! I know my way around far better than you, little brother, but we all have an asset. I'm strong and nature smart, Da's wiser than us, Gengxin, and the rest of our siblings back home, and Gengxin's a generous peacekeeper. And what about you? Well, you're honest and you speak your mind. I've seen you stand up to and for tons of men, and that shows your bravery." The older male soon crosses his arms with a smile on his face.

"Like you said, you're not Shiming the Brave for nothin', right?"

Feng Liang was so taken back by his words. It's true what he said; they all had strong suits. He knew he could only do his best for his family and his friends, but it's worked out in the end during various occasions.

"And you know how to follow your heart," Song Jia chimed in, placing her hand on his arm. When looking over at his wife, Liang caught that sweet look on her face. She could say anything or give him one glance, and he would find himself falling in love with her all over again, just like when they met for the very first time. He couldn't deny that if she thought that, then it must of been true.

"I guess that's why you and I met because I was following my heart," he gently replied, and though he knew that sounded cheesy, he smiled so fondly, it almost made her swoon.

She brings her arm back under her daughter and lifts herself up to kiss his cheek; Song Jia couldn't help herself.

Liang welcomed it entirely, and felt his confidence heighten in the process. Allowing himself to move away from his beloved, he looks up towards his brother with nod before gazing upon the people before him. "If all of you agree to it, I'll lead us to a better place so we can start anew. I can't promise we'll find one right away, especially since it will be completely dark in a couple hours, and winter has been rough; thankfully it isn't snowing, but as long as we stick together, we can do anything as long as we move forward together!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd and Feng Liang's pride was boosting even further. With a slight shiver due to a sudden brisk blow of the wind, he spun and started his way forward. "Now, follow me!" He started at a more relaxed pace now, compared to his previous speed coming from stress in mind. The people followed the man with higher hopes, despite some of the children being upset about leaving Taiyuan. It was normal to feel sad, Liang thought. It was the only place they knew after all...

"So, where exactly are we heading anyways?" A calm tone caught the auburn haired man's attention, and the man looked over his shoulder briefly to find Feng Gengxin giving the question.

"Hm?" Liang blinked in confusion as he continued to saunter. "What do you mean?"

"Don't 'what do you mean' me," Gengxin stated while picking his pace up to get next to his younger brother. "We need some kind of destination, otherwise it will feel like we're walking to no where."

"Well, I just thought we could all just keep going straight since my heart's telling me to do that; Jia did say I was good at following it so that's what I'm doing." His response caused Gengxin to roll his eyes with a sigh.

"Typical of you to say that, but that's not exactly what's going to help us, Shiming. A set location will set the people around us at better ease when they know where we're going. At least, that's what I feel."

"I think Jianlu is right," Feng Da acknowledged. "and what comes with a set location will come danger on the way and upon it. Think before you decide. Otherwise, people will die, no matter our own abilities."

"There's also directing the people to help with building homes. Gotta have a roof over our heads for the children, y'know?" Feng Tao added.

"Funds are important too." Da added. "And if we're not living in a city then we need to grow and hunt our own food which isn't going to be hard. We'll have to teach the men how to hunt and the women to garden."

The three Feng brothers continue to launch their thoughts at Feng Liang like they were shooting arrows. For fuck's sake, there was a lot he had to remember... Feng Liang felt so overwhelmed already, and he hasn't even been leader for long!

"ALRIGHT! I get it!" His voice boomed to cause the three to shut up, before he releases a deep sigh while briefly slumping forward. Did they have to make it seem like he didn't know how to survive? A hand soon raises to run it through his long, semi spiked hair. "Then help me out! I can't be a leader if I don't have some assistance! So at least help me out with that much unless you plan on sitting on your asses when we get to this unknown place."

"Sitting on our asses?" Tao grunted with furrowing brows, knowingly offended by the small insult. "Watch who you're talkin' to! I've been busting mine before you were even born!" Gengxin would clear his throat at Tao, signaling him to calm himself, and true to his mediator disposition, he kept his eyes on his older brother until the man grumbled and crossed his arms, indicating he'll stop.

"We will always be there to help you," Gengxin soon stated with a calm tone. "Family help one another, and we've been doing so for years." That was enough to make Feng Liang's lips twitch and raise into a light grin.

"Gongxing, Jianlu, Wenshuo, I trust you guys, and having you guys as my back up is a thousand times better than none at all."

"We appreciate hearing that," Da gave a warm smile but it faded quite quickly as he places a hand to his chin. "However, I've been thinking, there is a place we can go. It'll be quite the journey but I'm sure it will be worth it once we get there." He paused to allow Feng Liang to take that in, as indication that his ears were open and ready for listening. "I remember there being a decent spot east from Taiyuan but north from Chang'an."

"Oh!" Feng Tao cuts in, practically interrupting Feng Da as the younger male tried opening his mouth explain, leaving Da to frown in disappointment. "I know where that is! You and I headed up past there once with a couple troops. We were dispatched in Wuwei and from what I remember, it's got a pretty nice landscape. Grass was a little dry and a hunting zone for bears and wolves, but it's got plenty of trees to cut down and animals we can hunt."

"It's also not too close to civilization, so no one should bother us besides bandits," Feng Da was able to add. "And we each can handle thugs."

Feng Liang was absorbing the information given to him and thought briefly upon it. Soon enough, he grinned once more and gave an affirming nod. "Alright then! That's where we'll head!" He turns his head over his shoulder to look to the people. "You heard that, right? We're to keep heading east; north from Chang'an is where we're settling!"

 _ **-.-.-.-.-**_

Several days have passed since the massive exile in Taiyuan and Feng Liang's sudden rise to leadership. It's been a rough trek- very rough, considering multiple attacks from both bandits and animals, but aside from injuries, scared-stiff peasants, crying children, crossing two rivers, and then some... their future home was finally reached. Feng Liang was the first to advance forward and gaze around with glimmering eyes. He felt...honestly apprehensive, but so excited to get to work on making this place a home.

"It's not as much as I thought it to be, but I love it! I love it! This spot is going to be our new home, our new village!" He laughed and spun on the spot. Song Jia giggled at her husband's child like wonder. The people behind her were slowly starting to agree, even when they themselves were still quite nervous about all of this.

"It is a nice spot," Tao stated while crossing his arms. "We need to be careful though, especially with the predators we've encountered already."

"I know," Liang stopped and gave off an immediate serious expression. "but they won't get to us so easily. You and me, Wenshuo, and Jianlu should be enough to train the men how to fight, but we have to focus on making houses first. We all definitely need shelter after sleeping in the open..." He knew it was rough, and he blamed himself yet again for how rough it was. His eyes cast down to the bitter thought that happen literally two nights ago.

"I know we're lost some bundles along the way; the weight of losing two babies due to the cold will stay on my shoulders for the rest of my life." He heard a sob from one of the women in the crowd and he spotted another one hanging her head down as if to hide her tears, but he could see them; they were falling to the ground. "I swore to protect ALL of you, but I failed the moment that first child died. I'm very thankful and grateful for our medic, Yang Heng, who's doing the best he can to help the currently sick children so we don't lose any more." He pointed out to a thin man who looked to be in his forties; from the looks of it, he was the most exhausted out of the group, having pulled multiple all nighters to collect herbs and make medicine.

"We're in your debt, Yang Heng. It will be a long process getting started, but I'm willing if all of you are." He started to walk over to the group who looked willing to help. "I'm happy my judgement hasn't been doubted yet." Especially since it's been a couple days. He began to walk towards the group, his eyes on Song Jia and their daughter. He would begin to take the little girl from his wife's arms so he could hold her himself. Such pride shone in his eyes like they did when the day she was born, but not as much as relief. That night those babies died, he feared her death as well, and remembered silently weeping for her safety. He could just cry again...

"If this is where we're living, our new home needs a name, don't you think?"

Feng Liang breaks free from his thoughts when he heard Song Jia speaking, shifting his lightly quivering eyes up to her. "A name," he questioned softly. "I've had so much on my mind that I never thought of one." He looked back down at his daughter and rubs a gentle finger against her cheek, causing the baby to coo. "How about you name it? You've always been better at that kind of stuff; that's why I let you name our kids." A chuckle rumbled in his throat, and Song Jia was already beginning to think while taking a couple steps forward. Her eyes gaze around at the trees; though not as large as she's normally seen them, they seemed strong from the look of them. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She spotted a couple deer grazing in the far distance until they soon leaped away after catching sight of people nearby. The ground, though dry like Feng Tao stated days ago, looked well enough to start a garden with, and she was soon wondering what she could grow. However, a name was needed, and she perked her head up to glance over at Feng Liang.

"How about...Miantong? After two of my ancestors?" Two of her ancestors? Liang seemed to approve it but he has to ask.

"Sounds nice, but why?"

"Well, Song Mian was the lonely mother of her son Song Tong," she began. "Song Tong was born frail and sickly, and though without friends, he enjoyed the company of his mother and nature. He always commented how breathtaking the wild was, and wished upon the company of that and his mother more so than other people. He absolutely loved being outside; he always felt reborn whenever he was taking walks with Song Mian; he was even allowed to plant seeds that would grow into trees. The sound of the babbling brook, the birds chirping, the wind blowing, the sight of animals frolicking in the distance always set him at ease." Her lips form a soft little smile, hints of sadness behind it. Feng Liang however frowned softly, able to sense the extra emotion. "However...he was six years old when he got so weak that his health was deteriorating. For his last wish, he asked his mother if he go outside and spend the rest of his hours enjoying the day. He took his last breath outside as he sat in Song Mian's lap... When he died, he was turned to ashes and they were spread among the patches of dirt where trees would one day grow…"

A moment of silence between the couple, and Feng Liang gazed up towards the blue sky in hopes that maybe if there was a place up there, which he honestly didn't believe in, his wife's two ancestors were blessed to be remembered like this.

"If you don't really like it, we don't have to name the village that," she broke the silence while her face gave off a dejected glow.

"No," Feng Liang told her. "I think they'd be real happy to hear you say that. I'd be happy, and I think they would love to be remembered like that." His heart was soon all aflutter when Song Jia's expression shined more positively. Oh, how he loved her so much.

"Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome." Feng Liang said while taking a step forward to lightly nuzzle his forehead against his wife's. He soon moves away to look down at their baby, rocking her slowly.

"It ain't a town or a city, but it'll become a home where you can play, laugh, and grow up. You think she'll let me teach her how to fight when she's old enough?" Liang asked Song Jia.

"Fight? Do you expect her to serve in the army?" She didn't like the sound of it, by the sound of her voice rising in protective concern.

"Not really, but maybe. If she wants to, that is. I mean, Jizhang's been expressing an interest in teaching ever since what happened in Taiyuan. I can't push something onto him if he doesn't want to learn it. But if our little girl wants to, then I'll definitely be willing." Feng Liang leans his head down and kisses his daughter's head, eyes shimmering with determination as he thought of the future.

"Just..." Song Jia started nervously, "make sure she doesn't get herself hurt. And don't make her start her training too soon. She can start when she's fifteen or sixteen."

"Fifteen or sixteen?!" He glanced up with raised brows. "We'll see; it'll be her choice when she wants to learn after all." Shifting his arms, he soon raises the baby up with his hands and forms one of his signature grins.

"Right, Xiu?" The little girl known Xiu giggled; sounded like enough of an answer. Feng Liang couldn't be happier to see her laugh. By the look on Feng Xiu's soft little face and round blue eyes, he could see the willingness within, the bravery, the determination, and yet he knew she didn't understand a single thing that was going on. Even so, that's exactly what he needed out of her.

* * *

Edit: A VERY small edit. It was suppose to be 189, not 188. Also, I have no idea what was going on in the reviews (I recently saw over 10 reviews and thought 'Wow! A lot of people must like this already!') but I kindly ask that it be taken elsewhere and not posted here. Please and thank you.

It's the story no one asked for! I really hope the prologue wasn't that boring and badly written c'x

To clarify the style names used: Shiming is Feng Liang (Xiu's father), Jizhang is Feng Cheng (Xiu's sixteen year old brother), Gongxing is Feng Tao, Jianlu is Feng Gengxin, and Wenshuo is Feng Da. All three are Xiu's biological uncles.

I made up all these courtesy names and I hope I didn't butcher how these names are suppose to be too much.

There will be pretty massive time skip, so be ready.

Also, I want to say that when I created Feng Xiu, it was, I think, back in 2013 or 14; I had recently escaped from some toxic fans in a particular RP community I was a part of. Trying to find a new interest to keep my attention, I stumbled across Dynasty Warriors and not long afterwards, Feng Xiu was born. She was still under construction when I started to roleplay her on Tumblr, and I was very nervous because I felt no one would like her. A decent amount of people thought differently, and I started to become a little more confident about having her. She's my most developed and beloved original character, and I dedicated this story to her and my love for her. I hope everyone will enjoy it!


End file.
